


Kids in the Dark

by christianesteiffen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers 2 Age of Ultron// Clint fällt im Quinjet in Ohnmacht und an seiner satt fliegt Tony die Avengers an einen sicheren Ort. Wer oder was wird sie dort erwarten? Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids in the Dark

„Clint!“ „Clint!“ „Clint, verdammt nochmal jetzt wach doch endlich auf!“   
Verzweifeltes Rufen der Avengers. Doch der Angesprochene, Clint Barton, reagierte nicht. Regungslos hing er auf dem Pilotensitz. Er wurde von zwei Personen geschüttelt, doch auch darauf reagierte er nicht. „In Ordnung, Natasha, lass mich da ran.“ sagte der Mann. „Gut, Tony, wenn du weißt, wo du uns hinbringen willst.“ Damit erhob sich die rothaarige Frau und ging wieder nach hinten zum Rest des Teams. Tony Stark, der Mann, der ebenfalls versucht hatte, Clint Barton oder Hawkeye zu wecken, schob eben diesen etwas unsanft vom Sitz und setzte sich ans Steuer. Wohin sollte Tony jetzt das Team bringen? Clint hatte gesagt, er würde sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Tony konnte sich nichts unter einem sicheren Ort vorstellen. Nichts außer... Nein. Das ging nicht. Er konnte ihn nicht offenbaren. Damit würde der gesamte Zweck des Versteckens verloren gehen. Aber sie würden es verstehen, würden sie ihn erklären lassen. Sie konnten ihn nicht töten. Und dieser Ort war ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Tony seufzte und schaute auf den Monitor. Momentan flogen sie nach Kentucky. „In Ordnung, Leute, Abstecher nach Minnesota.“ Damit riss er das Steuer herum und steuerte sie gen Norden. Einige Stunden später war die Sonne bereits untergegangen und regelmäßiges Gähnen war zu hören. „Sind wir endlich da?“ fragte Thor. Anstatt zu antworten, setzte Tony zur Landung an. Es war dunkel und alles, was man sehen konnte waren viele Bäume und ein Gebäude, in dem aus einigen mannshohen Fenstern Licht schien. Plötzlich hörten die Avengers ein Streifen und dann knackte es. Automatisch waren alle in Angriffsstellung. „Sorry Leute. Das war nur ein Ast. Entspannt euch.“ rief Tony.  
Allerdings blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Entspannen, da der Quinjet auf einmal auf dem Boden angekommen war.   
Unnötig zu sagen, dass es eine eher unsanfte Landung war. Kaum war das Team ausgestiegen, begann das Meckern. „Ich verstehe zwar nicht viel vom Fliegen, Mann aus Eisen, aber diese Landung war stark verbesserungswürdig.“ meinte Thor. Steve kratzte sich am Kopf, den er sich dank Tony gestoßen hatte und sagte: „Thor, du brauchst nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden, es war komplett scheiße, Stark.“ Natasha sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ausdruck, Capsicle.“ lachte Tony. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil in diesem Moment zwei kleine Gestalten auf ihn zugestürmt kamen. „Daaad!“ freuten sich die Kleinen. Tony ging in die Knie und fing die beiden in seinen Armen auf. Der Rest der Avengers sah ihn mit fragenden Gesichtern an. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, sagte das Mädchen: „Papa, ist noch in der Küche. Er hat gesagt, es gibt gleich Essen.“ Daraif wurden die verwunderten Blicke der anderen noch verwunderter. „Tony, wir wussten nie, dass du...“ fing Natasha an, wurde jedoch von Tony unterbrochen. „Ah ah, Natasha. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst und nur damit ihr es wisst, ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr das absolut geheim haltet und du solltest dich lieber um Clinty kümmern. Nicht, dass er es nicht zum Haus schafft.“  
Clint hing inzwischen halb bewusstlos in Natashas Armen wie ein Sack und babbelte irgendetwas. „Nadasha, wo sssinnd wir hiar?“ Auf Tonys Worte zog Natasha ihn etwas höher und enger an sich. Sie machten sich dann auf ins Haus.   
Das Haus war wohl eher als Villa zu bezeichnen. Drei Stockwerke mit mannshohen Fenstern mit ebenso großen Fensterläden, drei Schornsteine und Balkone mit gusseisernen Zäunen. Die Fassade war hell und mit den weißen Fensterrahmen sah der Altbau sehr einladen aus. Die Avengers betraten das Haus durch eine große gläserne Tür, Tonys Tochter an seiner Hand und sein Sohn auf seinem Arm. Die Eingangshalle war riesig und viele Türen gingen von ihr ab. Ein großer Kronleuchter spendete Licht und die Wände waren aus cremefarbenem Marmor, während der Boden aus weißem Marmor bestand. In der Ecke standen zwei weiße Ohrensessel, dazwischen ein Glastisch mit einem Telefon. An einer der Wände hing ein riesiges buntes Bild mit Wolkenkratzern und kleinen Figuren drauf. Gegenüber des Eingangs war eine Treppe, die der Gigantentreppe alle Ehre machte. Neben der Treppe befanden sich zwei hohe weiße Türen. Neben dem Eingang war ein großer weißer Türbogen. „Dort lang.“ sagte Tony und ging vor. Die Avengers folgten ihm, von dem Haus überwaltigt. Sie kamen durch ein Wohnzimmer mit einem alten Dielenboden und einem blutroten Teppich, einem Kamin und weißen Sofas durch eine Doppeltür in einen Speisesaal, dessen Wände Bilder aus der Renaissance schmückten. Eine weiter Doppeltür führte sie dann endlich in die Küche mit ländlichen weißen Theken und einem großen Elektroherd und einem Kühlschrank, der vom Boden bis zur Decke ging und unglaublich viel Platz einnahm. Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand ein schlanker, großer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren. In diese Haare waren zwei Strähnen geflochten, die sich auf dem Hinterkopf trafen und dann nach unten fielen. „Wem hast du denn diese Frisur zu verdanken?“ fragte Tony, nachdem er seine Kinder abgesetzt hatte. Er hatte sich an den werkelnden Mann herangeschlichen und von hinten die Arme um seine Taille gelegt. Thor, Steve und die anderen standen ziemlich nutzlos herum, wollten diese Szene von Zärtlichkeit aber nicht stören. Doch als der Mann sich dann halb in den Armen Tonys umdrehte, ihn küsste, sodass man sein Gesicht sehen konnte, klappten den Avengers die Kinnladen herunter. „Die hat mir Laurelei verpasst“, sagte Loki. „Loki?“ fragte Thor, nachdem Tony von demselben abgelassen hatte und ebendieser sich jetzt zu dem Team umgedreht hatte. „Ja“ antwortete er. „Aber... aber du warst tot! Wir trauerten und vergossen Tränen um dich, damit sich jetzt herausstellt, dass du lebst und mit dem Mann aus Eisen eine Familie gegründet hast! Erkläre mir das!“ forderte Thor. Loki schnaubte, als Thor von der Trauer sprach. „Thor, auch wenn du der einzige warst, der trauerte, bin ich dir doch eine Erklärung schuldig. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, als Odin uns diesen Seelenpartnertest machen ließ?“   
Ohne Thor antworten zu lassen, fuhr er fort: „Nun, als wir den Trank schluckten, der uns unseren Seeelenpartner, unsere zweite Hälfte zeigen sollte, sah ich Anthony. Ich wusste nicht, wer er war, doch war mir bewusst, dass er nicht von asischem Blute war. Ich hatte Angst, Odin würde mich nun noch mehr als Schande ansehen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Also verschwieg ich es euch und sagte, ich habe nichts sehen können. Doch das Bild Anthonys ließ mich nicht mehr los. Es verfolgte mich überall, auch in meinen Träumen. Ich wusste, um Klarheit zu bekommen, müsste ich ihn finden. Daraufhin vertraute ich mich Heimdall an, der mir sagte, ich suche nach Anthony Edward Stark aus Midgard. Sofort bat ich ihn, niemandem etwas zu sagen und mich dorthin zu schicken. Über die Regenbogenbrücke reiste ich nach Midgard, um ihn zu finden. Ich landete mitten in einer seiner Partys und war zuerst sehr verwundert. Er sah mich fast sofort und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Bruder, glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass es lange gedauert hat, bis wir ein Paar wurden. Anthony kann sehr beharrlich und nervtötend sein, wenn er etwas will. Kurze Zeit später bemerkte ich, dass ich mit Laurelei schwanger war und Tony nutzte die Gelegenheit, um um meine Hand anzuhalten. Noch vor ihrer Geburt heirateten wir und zogen in dieses Haus. Ein Jahr später bekam ich dann Coel. Ich wusste, dass ich es Odin beichten musste, doch er hatte nur Gehör für dich und deine Krönung, von der mir niemand etwas sagte. Als ich es erfuhr, war ich außer mir. Ich reiste nach Jötunheim und beschloss einen Pakt mit den Eisriesen. Ich ließ einige von ihnen nach Asgard, um deine Krönung zu unterbrechen und zu verschieben. Bruder, ich schäme mich für alles, was ich tat. Den Rest der Ereignisse kennst du ja. Als ich deine Hand losließ und vom Bifröst fiel, landete ich in Thanos Reich und... und...“ Loki vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, nicht fähig weiterzureden. „Er wurde gefoltert und gezwungen, die Erde zu überfallen. Nichts von dem, was er tat, hat er freiwillig getan. Er hat sich sogar gewehrt, weil er mich und die Kinder nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Aber ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, da er mich durch Thanos Gedankenmanipulation nicht erkannte. Ein Jahr später kam er zu mir, erzählte mir alles, was passiert war und wir arbeiteten einen Plan aus, um zusammen leben zu können. Wir zogen wieder in dieses Haus und seitdem leben wir gemeinsam hier. Er konnte dir, Thor, nichts erzählen, weil du es Odin erzählt hättest, in deiner Freude und Lokes hätte wieder nach Asgard gemusst. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr er darunter gelitten hat, dir nichts erzählen und seinen Tod vortäuschen zu müssen. Während der Ereignisse in New York hat Pepper sich um unsere Kinder gekümmert.“ Loki hatte sich wieder beruhigt und mit Tränen in den Augen zog er Laurelei und Coel heran. „Darf ich vorstellen, Thor? Das sind deine Nichte Laurelei Brienne Stark und Coel Thor Stark. Und unsere dritte ist bereits im Anmarsch.“ Er deutete auf seinen geschwollenen Bauch. „Kinder? Das ist euer Onkel Thor.“ Mittlerweile hatte auch Thor Tränen in den Augen. „Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen.“ Er zog die beiden in eine Umarmung. Dann winkte er mit seinem Arm den zögernden Loki heran. Dieser umschloss Thor letzendlich auch mit seinen Armen. „Freut mich, dich wiederzuhaben, Bruder“, flüsterte Thor in Lokis Ohr.  
-Ende-  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ich hoffe, der kleine Oneshot hat euch gefallen. Nachdem ich heute den Film gesehen habe, musste ich den einfach schreiben, weil ich Clints Ehefrau absolut nicht leiden kann. Findet ihr das eine gute Alternative? Ich freue mich über eure Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Zu Clints Farm muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wo sie steht, aber Kentucky erschien mir plausibel. Im Avengerswiki steht leider auch nichts.  
Hier ein Link zur Villa: http://www.staedte-fotos.de/1024/hamburg-villa-mit-elbblick-an-29406.jpg  
Ich hoffe, ich habe sie gut beschrieben und euch hat die Story gefallen.  
Bis bald,  
JubiaSmiley xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, der kleine Oneshot hat euch gefallen. Nachdem ich heute den Film gesehen habe, musste ich den einfach schreiben, weil ich Clints Ehefrau absolut nicht leiden kann. Findet ihr das eine gute Alternative? Ich freue mich über eure Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Zu Clints Farm muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wo sie steht, aber Kentucky erschien mir plausibel. Im Avengerswiki steht leider auch nichts.  
> Hier ein Link zur Villa: http://www.staedte-fotos.de/1024/hamburg-villa-mit-elbblick-an-29406.jpg  
> Ich hoffe, ich habe sie gut beschrieben und euch hat die Story gefallen.  
> Bis bald,  
> JubiaSmiley xoxo


End file.
